The Grim Brothers
The Grim Brothers are a trio of demons named Mikhail, Azreal, and Damien. They're from a place called "Dis", and serve a creature named "Darklord", but who or what that is remains unseen. They were originally charged with retrieving the escaped shade of Michael Jocasta, but their orders changed when they stumbled upon a newly turned Michelle Jocasta, and were instead charged with capturing the sphinx for Darklord. They appear to be uneasy allies with The Bloodcarver, and seem to have a mostly-friendly relationship with the angel Gabe. Azreal is the leader of the group. He is the tallest with dull pink skin with reddish-brown markings, short red hair, red glowing eyes, and gold hooves, nails, teeth, and horns. He has six fingers on each hand. Mikhail is the most talkative, with red skin, long yellow hair, twisted yellow horns, yellow teeth, and four fingers on each hand. He is often hunched over instead of standing upright. Damien is the most determined of the three, as he doesn't get distracted as easily as the others. He has yellow skin and brown fur that covers most of his body. He has red eyes and three fingers on each hand, and a slight underbite that shows his bottom fangs. Background From the Skin Deep Character Pagehttp://girlamatic.com/skindeep/characters/orientations-characters/: ''"Azreal, Mikhail, and Damien are three demon brothers sent to recapture the escaped shade of Michelle Jocasta's father. But their orders were changed when they happened upon the freshly-turned Michelle. Their mistress, a demon named Darklord, wants Michelle and the shade of her father for unknown reasons. The are separate from Bloodcarver's master, the Father, but it is insinuated that the two groups are allies. They are also often seen with the angel Gabe."'' Marshall Cortis mentions that he "ran into a demon down in Arkansas a few weeks backhttp://girlamatic.com/skindeep/2007/12/13/orientations-part-iv-page-25/" in Orientations Part IV, but it is unclear if that demon had any relation to the Grims. Appearances Orientations The Grims first appeared at the end of Orientations Part IIIhttp://girlamatic.com/skindeep/2007/08/14/orientations-part-iii-page-25/, with Mikhail and Azreal spying into Michelle's dorm room. Their original mission was to retrieve the Shade of Michael Jocasta, but accidentally found Michelle instead through the MoMo. Mikhail distracted Jim, Merial, and Greg again with the Momo long enough for the Bloodcarver to successfully capture Michelle. However, there was a dispute between Azreal, the trio's leader, and the Bloodcarver on who would get to keep her. During the ensuing argument Michelle accidentally triggered a power surge within herself and managed to dissipate both Mikhail and Damien back to Dis before passing out. The Grims returned later when summoned by the angel Gabe, who returned Michael Jocasta's shade to them so they could return to their home with at least part of their mission accomplished. The One-Eyed Bear Mikhail Grim appeared again the following Halloween in another attempt to capture Michelle. By this time, Michelle had armed herself with too many magical charms for the Grims to be able to touch her outright, and instead Mikhail devised a plan to use a Nightmare to distract the group so he could possess Jim Finn and capture Michelle through him. This planned backfired, however, when Jim escaped his clutches and the group ran into the bugbear Myra Reinkemeyer. Myra defeated the Nightmare and returned it to Mikhail, under the terms that he leave her alone and personally apologize to Jim for ruining his birthday. Jim, however, rejected Mikhail apologies and knock him out with a punch. http://www.skindeepcomic.com/archive/one-eyed-bear-22/ Abilities Demons appear to have a range of abilities ranging from teleportation, pyrokenetics, possession, and other, unexplored powers. Category:Characters